This invention relates to a recliner mechanism for a rocker recliner chair, and more particularly to a drive mechanism for a rocker recliner chair that is capable of moving the chair from a closed position to an open, reclined position, then to a fully reclined position.
Rocker recliners are generally well known in the furniture industry. Typically, rocker recliners are chairs with extendable footrests that allow the user to recline. Rocker recliner chairs usually contain a linkage mechanism comprised of a footrest mechanism, a recliner mechanism, and a drive mechanism. A rocker recliner chair typically has three positions in use: a closed, stowed position, an open, reclining position, and a fully-reclined position. The drive mechanism operates to move the footrest mechanism and the recliner mechanism between these three positions. When the footrest and recliner mechanisms are in the closed/stowed position, the chair is allowed to rock back-and-forth like a typical rocking chair. However, when the footrest and recliner mechanisms are in either the open, reclining position or the fully-reclined position, a portion of the drive mechanism contacts the base and prevents the chair from rocking back and forth. Currently, a number of different link configurations are used in the drive mechanism for moving the rocker recliner chair between the three positions. The linkage configurations that are currently in use involve complex mechanisms with an extremely high number of links and connections. The high number of links and connections results in a drive mechanism with a large number of moving parts. The high number of moving parts translates into greatly increased maintenance costs and production costs, namely; high machining costs, material costs, and assembly costs.
Thus, while rocker recliner linkage mechanisms are known, there remains a need for an improved drive mechanism for a rocker recliner that achieves the same function with a reduced number of moving parts and connections for ease of operation and decreased production costs.